


Jily One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, James Potter - Freeform, Jily One Shots, Lily Evans - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Peter - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Remus - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform, jily, maraudersera, one shots, oneshots, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Already on Wattpad, just put it here so people who don't have Wattpad can read it :)~~~Even though these are one-shots, they're in order so it's a bit like a story. It starts at the beginning of the seventh year where James has matured and Lily notices.Somehow was ranked first in Jily for a bit, who knows howJ.K Rowling owns all the characters and settings but screw her and her transphobic ass.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Head Girl and Head Boy

The train was crowded with bustling and hurried students. The Hogwarts Express was about to leave. Lily Evans rushed past students clogging the pathway to the Prefects meeting which she was going to lead. She was the head girl and extremely proud she had been chosen. She swung open the compartment's door and was greeted by him.

"Potter" Lily said surprised. James Potter was standing at the table and gazed up at her.

"Evans, what a nice surprise. Didn't expect any less of you though. Congratulations on Head Girl" Potter exclaimed. Lily was taken back. What was Potter doing here? Did he know any better? He should have, he's stupid but smart enough to know he shouldn't be here. Unless. James Potter was Head Boy? He couldn't possibly be, was Dumbledore out of his damn mind?

"Thanks, Potter. So haha, funny little joke you pulled on me. Now give the badge back to Remus" Lily replied.

"Oh Evans, I am hurt. You think I'm not Head Boy? Though I must admit I was as surprised as you were" James chuckled.

"So you are Head Boy?" Lily exclaimed. 

"Believe it or not Evans" 

"I don't think I can" 

"Same... so I suppose we need to get ready for the prefects?" James questioned. Lily nodded.

"We just tell them the information and answer any questions, it's not that difficult" Lily replied. 

There was a knock at the door, James hopped up and pulled it open and a stream of Prefects walked in. Amongst the prefects were Remus and Severus. James smiled at his friend and scowled to snivellus.

"Welcome" Lily smiled to everyone.

***

Lily gazed at James while he answered questions from the prefects. He was a pretty good picture to look at. It was such a surprise to see him here, being responsible, taking charge. Last year was a rocky year for Lily. She had Severus following her around apologizing but she was never in the mood. But it was also the year Potter had stopped asking her out every second. It was strange to get used to after a few years of being asked to Hogsmeade but Lily didn't complain. Why am I staring at him? He's going to notice and I'll be embarrassed. But how much she complained in her thoughts she couldn't take her eyes off James. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Lily?" James questioned. Lily abruptly snapped out of her trance instantly. 

"Uh yeah, Potter?" Her face had flushed red. 

"Kate asked a question and I was wondering if you wanted to answer?" James asked, blushing a little bit. 

"Uh sure" Lily replied. She had been caught. James saw it, the prefects saw it, Remus and Severus saw it. She just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

***

"Marlene, Alice I need you! Instantly! I'm so embarrassed!" Lily wailed as she ran into their compartment and collapsed face-first onto a seat. Alice instantly sat next to her and Lily turned over and rested her head in Alice's lap.

"Aw what's wrong Lils?" Alice asked.

"I was caught doing something that I shouldn't have been doing in the prefects meeting" She moaned. 

"Ooh, like what?" Marlene asked interested. 

"Not important. But I made a complete fool out of myself in front of James and the prefects. My face had turned bright red!" Lily babbled.

"What was James doing in the meeting?" Alice questioned.

"No... it couldn't be. Unless... is James Head boy?" Marlene gasped. 

"Yes" Lily mumbled. The two burst out laughing.  
"It's not funny! I'm stuck with him for the whole year!"

"Maybe that's Dumbledore's plan" Alice snickered.

"For you two to spend so much time together and fall in love" Marlene teased. Lily groaned.

"We're supposed to be helping me not making fun of me!" She exclaimed. 

"How can we help?" Marlene asked still laughing.

"Oh I dunno. Making sure I'm okay?" Lily growled.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked sympathetically stroking her hair.

"Wait. We need to know what you were caught doing" Marlene insisted.

"Ugh fine. I w-was caught looking at uh Potter" Lily confessed.

"You what!" Marlene exclaimed.

"You were staring at Potter?" Alice jeered.

"Oh Alice she's in love!" Marlene teased.

"Let's start planning the wedding!" Alice giggled.

"Oi you gits! I wasn't staring at him. I'm tired and was looking off into the distance, he just happened to be in the way. We're just friends. And I'm definitely not in love" Lily barked.

"Not yet" Marlene muttered softly. Lily glared at her.


	2. His Jaw

James Potter has a jaw.

Of course, he does, everyone has a jaw.

But, boy does he have a good one.

It was a normal Wednesday night. Lily was rested on an armchair in the common room. She was slowly losing focus on her potions homework. She scanned the room to see who she was surrounded by. Peter was in front of the fire. Sirius wasn't around. Potter and Remus were sitting around at a table nearby playing chess. Some of the younger years were also scattered around the room.

Lily began watching the intense game between Potter and Remus with some interest. Potter suddenly became very focused on his next move and Evans watched him carefully.

Damn, Potter has a jaw

Her eyes quickly flashed across the room, not sure if she had said it aloud or in her thoughts. Everything continued normally so it must have been a thought. She returned to the game, making eye contact with James. The two eyed each other for a moment, Lily started feeling her cheeks rising red and James showed a smug.

Then, he winked.

Lily hurriedly returned to her work and tried to focus. But she was unable to.

Finally, after thinking about it, Lily stood up and strolled over to the chess game and sat down. James glanced over and smiled briefly before returning his focus to the game. It was a grueling match but Remus won. It always seemed he won.

"Up for a little game Evans?" Remus asked confident. It seemed like he wanted to rub the victory into everyone's face and prolong it.

"Oh I've never been that good at chess" Lily replied.

"Scared of loosing?" Potter teased.

"Says the boy whose dignity just died. I saw it, I was a witness. You were full of it but then bit by bit it was torn from you like you actually dared to believe you could win against Remus" Lily retorted, glaring at Potter in a flirty manner.

"You won't be talking when I beat you in a different game" Potter challenged. Remus's cold laugh filled the air.

"Beat Lily? In what, Quidditch?" Remus chuckled. Lily smirked, she knew James couldn't beat her except in Quidditch where she had no skill.

"Well then, let's play a game Evans, any game at your choosing" James responded. It took Lily a few seconds to consider. She held out her hand and they shook.

"So what game are we playing today?" James asked.

"Monopoly! It's a muggle game, I'll inform you the rules so it won't be an unfair advantage" Lily spoke.

"Well if you grew up playing it then it's already unfair" Remus pointed out. Lily just shook her head.

"It's a game of luck and smarts. Not skill, luckily for you two lack in that compartment" Lily replied. She was getting competitive, she always had been, she felt like she had something to prove, someone to impress.

"Feisty Evans, the sweet little schoolgirl has a dark side, how exciting. I think it would be easier to play all night if we stayed in our common room" James suggested to Lily. She nodded and they all climbed outside the portrait and walked up the moving stairs. The heads shared a common room and bathroom but had their own dorm. Their common room was close near the Gryffindor room which made it easy to go between the two. 

"Welcome to Game Night" James said mischievously, a twinkle in his eyes and clapping his hands together like he was a magician with a big magic trick to show everyone.

"Well I came to play" Remus commented, joining in on James in his act. Lily scoffed.

"Well darling pack your bags because I came to win" She replied confidently with a cocky smile spread across her lips.


	3. Blanket Fort

"Potter what on Earth are you doing?" Lily questioned as she wandered into their shared common room. He turned around slowly with a smile like he had been caught doing something naughty. Behind him was a pile of chairs, blankets and stacked pillows with Peter, Remus and Sirius standing right next to the jumble.

"Evans, aren't you supposed to be in the last lesson?" James asked.

"I could ask you the same question" She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Well, uh Wormy wanted to make a blanket fort because he had heard of it from the muggle-borns. So we're skipping class to try build a fort. But we have no idea what we're doing"

These poor boys lost without me. She grinned

"I'll help you"

"You! You will skip class and help us?" James was astounded.

"Well unlike you, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail I actually know what a blanket fort is and how to assemble one" 

***

After 15 minutes of building, arguing, pillows being thrown, people nearly being hexed and wands put away finally stood before Lily and the Marauders was a blanket fort.

"See? No magic involved, I told you Padfoot" spoke Lily. Sirius grumbled.

They had requested for extra sheets and blankets from the house elf's who delivered quite quickly. There were about three blankets lined up next to each other on the floor, all of them had a quilt and then another blanket on top. Blankets and sheets had been thrown over chairs, chairs in the positions of three walls. Then stretching on top of the chairs was a massive sheet, supported by a timber in the middle of the fort which didn't let it fall down. On the inside, there were a dozen or so pillows. The five heads that stood before their creation were disheveled and messy, but Potters was always like that.

"So... what now?" Remus asked.

"Well something that is always a tradition" Lily replied, her lips curled with a smile. She took her hair out from a (very messy, with lots of bubbles) ponytail and reassembled it.

"What in Merlin's beard are you talki- Oi!" Remus growled, he had been smacked across the face with a bright, fluffy pink lemonade pillow. Lily giggled.

"Thought you might want to sleep with it"

"That's more Wormy's cup of tea, I like the emerald one better!" He grunted, hurling a dark emerald green with swirling patterns on it.

"Well if you liked it, why did you throw it!"

Lily chucked it back to Remus. Soon there was a massive pillow fight going on between the five. They fought around the fort but never making contact with it because it might have fell if they did. Peter was wildly swinging the one pillow, trying to protect himself. Remus stepped into the background being unnoticed by the commotion. James, Sirius and Lily were where most of the action was.

"Nice dodging skills" Sirius complemented Lily, "If you were a 3 year old".

"Well looking back on the record I haven't been hit yet, so better dodging skills then you" She replied, swinging a pillow that only made contact with the air.

"What was that throw?" James snorted. Lily scoffed.

"I'll like to see you do better"

"Well I'm a master of throwing" James boasted.

"Oh Prongs, gang up on Evans?" Sirius suggested. James' face showed a wicked smile.

"Absolutely"

"Two against one? Guys! That is not fair! I can easily beat you" Lily grinned.

"Oh she's asking for it" Sirius added, raising his pillow.

Sirius ran forward, slinging his pillow behind his shoulder wanting to make an impact. But Evans was too quick for him. She positioned her left foot in front of her body, the pillow being used as a shield. Sirius' pillow was swung from behind his back quickly, he hit Lily. He nearly hit Lily. Lily has defended herself against him, she used her shield. Sirius was shaking with surprise he stayed still for a second. Just a second but a second was all Lily needed. She swept her right leg under him, causing him to fall over. His body slammed on some blankets, easing the blow. She stepped one foot on his back being victorious.

"Scared Potter?" She smirked as Potter watched his best friend be defeated.

"You wish" He jeered. It was no secret both of them were very competitive people. Lily's lips tightened, she let out shallow breathes exhausted, but it wasn't over yet. She had to beat Potter.  
James has a smile stuck to his face. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but smile. He was having a pillow fight with Lily Evans and she was about to go down. He intertwined his fingers together and stretched them. The sound of cracking knuckles didn't seem to affect Evans though.

Lily took a few steps back from Sirius's body lying on the blankets. James stood his ground. Lily looked at him, ruffled hair as always. He had rolled up his shirt, his tie was dangling from his neck and his pants were just as usual. James caught where she was looking.

"Don't think you should be looking down there Evans" He grinned.

"I- you- but-" She couldn't manage a sentence without turning bright red. Great his head must have grown a thousand times more she thought. With a certain type of energy, Lily ran forward, step after step. Her pillow by her side getting ready to make some impact. James stood his ground, waiting for her to try to attack him.

***

"WoaAaaAaa" She yelled out falling on top of James... Lily had tripped over Sirius, who had remained lying on the floor. James had not expected it, the great Lily Evans tripping and falling on to him. James let go of his pillow and wrapped his arms around Lily to protect her. She seemed so much smaller than usual being cuddled in James muscly arms. Lily closed her eyes shut. James closed his eyes shut. They didn't want to know what came next but they didn't have to see but hear. There was a thud of James hitting the ground, it was softened by a dozen of blankets.  
Opening her eyes, she tried to focus on something but all she could see was James. James was a few inches away from her. Sorry let me be specific, James's face was a few inches away from hers. She could hear his heavy breathing that parted his lips, his lips that looked so soft but yet so rough. Suddenly his deep hazel eyes fluttered open and stared into her captivating green eyes, captivating like he was lost when he gazed too long.

"Falling for me Evans?" He teased. A smile curled on the edge of her lips.

"Possibly" She uttered quietly only he could hear. His eyes widened at the words and she chuckled. But as soon as it had happened it was over when Lily felt a pillow drop onto her back. And then another. Then another. Then a dozen or so more pillows fell down with the last touch of a blanket covering James, Lily and Sirius.

"You great galloping gorgons! Forgot about Wormy and myself, I suppose?" Came the laughs of the two standing above the three covered with pillows and blankets.


	4. Eye Contact

He was working. She was working. They were both working.

Charms. They were both working in charms.

But that didn't stop him. That didn't stop her. Lily breathed a sigh, when was this period going to end? She gazed around the room, everyone had their head down, quills scribbling on the parchment. Well, nearly everyone. There was one messy black-haired boy whose eyes were fixated on her own. Lily stared deep into his eyes, deeper and deeper as if she fell into a trance. Not being able to, not wanting to look away. He had uneven, childlike eyes full of wonder and hope but also sparkled. The hazel eyes peered back into her own through his glasses. He broke into a smile.   
Lily Evans, Lily Evans staring at me?! Me, James Potter? The toe rag she despised since first year?   
His smile was contagious as Lily was trying to fight off a grin. But she couldn't, James Potter was staring at her!   
Wait. Why am I excited about James Potter staring at me? He has done that for years! Why am I staring back? It couldn't possibly be. No, no, no! I refuse to say or even dare to think that! But every time I look at his handsome face... LILY! Get a grip of yourself! You do not fancy Potter even though his smile is the cutest thing in the world, he's like a playful mischievous puppy. Lily stop! What if I can't?   
Lily sighed again.

James looked at her troubled eyes, wondering what he had done wrong. She had returned to her work, perhaps he should as well. But he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was her eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her. They were innocent, loving and caring but wild. They were a glimmering green colour, the type you get lost in. And he always did.   
Her laugh, came a close second. It was a beautiful sound that he longed to hear. If only he would be the one to course her laugh. Laugh until she had tears in her eyes. Until her stomach hurt.

Lily, stop thinking of how cute James hair is! But it totally is, have you seen it? Lily groaned, her mind was at battle with her heart. She glanced up to see James again and he was already there. She was about to turn away but he had stuck his tongue out. He was making a face. Lily chuckled softly. This was a competition and she was not about to lose. She pulled a face back, cross-eyed, tongue poking out. She heard him laugh quietly. He quickly returned one and so did she.   
I'm making her laugh. I'm making Lily Evans laugh! She covered her mouth as if not to explode with giggles everywhere. This made her even more irresistible.   
Why is he so perfect? If he was less perfect this wouldn't be happening right now! I do not fancy James Potter. I couldn't possibly... but what if I do?


	5. Quidditch Practise

"Come on Marlene! It's not for long, just one practice!" Lily begged.

"I don't see why you can't go without me"

"Because it will be weird if I show up just alone to watch"

"So what, you need me to be looking at eye candy?"

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Lily.

"Merlin! I'm dating Sirius!"

"Then invite him as well, that makes more sense. He is Potter's best friend, of course, he would want to watch him play Quidditch!"

Silence fell over the two as Marlene was weighing up her decisions. 

"Fine, but you have to invite him and explain why"

"But I can't!"

"That's the deal, take it or leave it" Marlene shrugged.

"You're pure evil". A smile spread across Marlene's face.

"I know".

***

"Oi Padfoot" Lily called out to him. Sirius looked up, a questioned face. I should try to bring it up casually. Screw it, I'm getting this over with.

"Do you wanna watch Gryffindor Quidditch practice tomorrow?" She blurted out.

Sirius laid his parchment down on the table and crossed his legs.

"Quidditch practice. Hmm. Why?"

"Well, that's a very good question. So good that I should have an answer. And I do. And I'm going to say the answer. The answer will be the truth, the whole truth" Lily replied, her cheeks rising.

"And what would that answer be?"

"Uh. Marlene wants you to come?" Lily asked without confidence.

"Oh okay, that makes sense" Sirius replied. Lily was relieved, she didn't have to tell him about the feelings she was, well, feeling. Lily nodded and turned to walk away.

"Oh, Lilyflower. Care to tell me the truth now?" He asked.   
Oh no   
Lily spun around, clutching at the hem of her sleeves. She was nervous.

"I'm waiting Evans" He replied smoothly.

"Ugh, you prat. Fine, I want to go and watch the team and I thought it would be weird if it was just me" She confessed. Sirius raised his eyebrow as if that wasn't the truth he had expected to hear.  
"Fine? For merlin's sake, I want to watch... Potter. Geez, happy?" She whispered his name.

Sirius grinned.

"Very"

"So you're going?"

"Of course Evans"

"And you won't tell Potter I said this?"

"Of course not Evans"

"Padfoot!" Lily stomped her foot. "You can not tell him I said that!"

"Well I tell him you want to watch him or I tell him that you fancy him. Which one Evans?"

"You're evil, pure evil!" She muttered back.

"I know you love me like a brother. Now which one?"

"Fine! Tell Potter I wanted to watch him. But you dare breathe a word about me fancying him, which I'm still not sure about, so help me, Merlin, you won't live to next week"

"I promise Evans" He uttered with a grin on his face. "But you have to tell me everything". Lily shrugged and sat to the neighboring armchair. It was hopeless to try and ignore him.

"What do you want to know?" She asked defeated.

"Great! When did you start catching feelings? How long have you known? Does Marlene know? Do you dream about him? What do you like about him? Do you want him to make the first move? Have you imagined your first kiss? Do you want to snog him? What about your wedding?"   
The list of questions went on and on and on like Sirius was a twelve-year-old girl gossiping with her friend about boys. In reality, he wasn't much different.

"Marlene! We're going to be late" Lily whined.

"We have ten minutes before practice! I'm just looking for my boots" Marlene responded, desperately searching for her shoes.

"Fine! I'll be waiting in the common room". Lily marched downstairs to be greeted by Sirius.

"Hello Evans, how are you?" He asked.

"Well we only have ten minutes and that will take the amount of time walking to the pitch. And Marlene is trying to find her boots. And oh this was such a bad idea!".   
Sirius could tell Lily was panicking.

"Woah, woah, woah. Evans, Marlene will find her boots, we will make it in time, it wasn't a bad idea. Just breathe, it will be fine. What could go wrong?"

Lily closed her eyes and breathed in. She reopened them with a calmer expression on her face.

"Thanks Padfoot" She grinned.

"Anything I could do. I think I will be doing the exact same thing before you walk down the aisle". A mischievous smile he wore on his face. Footsteps came down the stairs and appeared Marlene in the doorway.

"Hey Mar. You look amazing" Sirius exclaimed, wrapping his hands around her hips and pecking her on the lips.

"And you look as sexy as ever" She replied. Lily cleared her throat, trying to ease up on the third-wheeling.

"Let's go" Sirius announced, taking Marlene's hand in his following Lily to the Quidditch Pitch.

***

It hadn't been five minutes before Marlene and Sirius were all over each other, Lily kept moving further and further away from them. She was watching all of the players but kept an eye on James. Merlin, he looked good in his quidditch uniform. Really good.  
Soon the hour was up and practice was finished.   
How did Marlene and Sirius snog that entire time? Must be a new record 

"Evans!" Called our a voice from the pitch. Lily peered down to see Potter waving up at her. She smiled. He mounted his broom and flew up to the stands she was sitting in.

"Came to see me?" He asked.

"You wish"

"Ah but Padfoot says something different"

"Sure it wasn't a lie?"

"He said you practically begged him, forced him to join you watching me. Though it doesn't seem like he was watching me" He chuckled peering at the couple.

"Well Sirius is nothing but a liar and can't be trusted with any important information"

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted her. "See you at dinner?".

"I'll be there" She smiled as he flew back down to the pitch.

***

"Thanks you guys for coming with me. I gotta go, I need the bathroom" Lily said goodbye to Marlene and Sirius as she hurried to her bathroom. She rushed in and ran straight for the bathroom door. But before she could open it the door swung open and there stood James Potter. Half naked. His messy hair drenched. A towel wrapped around his waist and then one slung over his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry... oh my gosh" Lily turned a bright shade of red, not knowing where she should look.

"Uh.. it- it's okay... my uh my fault too" He stammered, a bit embarrassed.   
Why was HE embarrassed, he had nothing to be embarrassed about  
Lily tried not to look but her curious eyes had a mind of its own. She stared at his bare chest. He had abs, toned abs. And his arms were brawny and tanned. She never noticed them before, his robes seemed to cover them up.

"If you wanted to look you could have just asked and I would have taken off my shirt for you" He smirked. He had caught Lily Evans staring at his body.

"Potter-" She began.

"I'll even let you feel my abs for free" He offered. She raised an eyebrow before turning him her heel and started walking out.

"It's normally five gallons! But for you it's free! I'll even throw in a broom cupboard snog if you want" He called after her. Lily quietly grinned to herself as she closed the door.


End file.
